The present invention generally relates to a medication port, an apparatus and a method for using a medication port for injecting or withdrawing a liquid from a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for the injection or withdrawal of a liquid from a container via a medication port. Additionally, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method that may be used for the intravenous administration of a drug.
It is generally known that an individual may require a form of medication. Often, the medication must be administered to the patient intravenously. For example, it may be impractical or impossible to administer medication to the patient when the patient is unconscious. Additionally, administration of the medication to the patient orally may also be difficult in some cases. Further, the patient may require prolonged, constant and/or immediate medication which may only be administered intravenously. Of course, numerous other reasons exist for providing medication to a patient intravenously.
Liquids are often stored in containers constructed from, for example, flexible plastic or glass, and often contain a solution of saline, dextrose or lactated Ringer's, for example. An intravenous (IV) fluid drip generally connects an administration port located on the container with an artery in the patient. The mixed solution then flows from the administration port, through the IV, and to the bloodstream of the patient.
Further, it is generally known to provide a medication port to inject or withdraw a liquid from a container. For example, it is known to provide a medication port on the container through which a drug and/or other solutions may be administered. A needle or cannula is generally implemented to pierce a septum or membrane within the medication port of the container.
Known medication ports are often constructed as one-way valves which allow the addition of a medication to a container. However, known medication ports are often difficult to maintain in a sterile condition and, therefore, may be unsafe. Bacteria, viruses and/or other harmful substances, for example, dirt, may be present on the surface of the septum, membrane or container. As a result, such substances may be inadvertently introduced into the solution.
Typically, a medication port is constructed or attached to a container either as an up-port or as a side-port. The up-port is generally located at a distal end of the container while the side port is located on a sidewall of the container.
It is also generally known to provide a septum, also referred to as a bung, within an opening or port of the container. The septum prevents liquid inside of the container from leaving the container. Additionally, the septum reduces the risk of foreign substances from entering the container. Further, known septums often may be pierced by a needle or other object to establish fluid communication with the liquid in the container.
A cap is often incorporated with the port to enclose a septum. However, caps often completely surround the entire opening to the container. As a result, known caps are often bulky, expensive and inefficient. For instance, larger caps require more material in production and add weight and/or complexity to the entire apparatus.
A need, therefore, exists for a medication port as well as an apparatus and a method for injecting or withdrawing a liquid from a container to overcome deficiencies of known ports and apparatus and methods using such a port. Additionally, a need exists for a medication port which allows a liquid to be introduced to a container in a sterile environment.